


First meetings aren't always the best one

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Husk Being Husk, I'm very bad with tags, Niffty & Alastor are siblings on tis, Niffty is a corcerned sister, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Repulsed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), cannibalistic behavior-mentioned, siblings bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: How Alastor, Niffty, & Husk first met in Hell
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. How they met

When a sinner fell from Hell, they will go through purgatory to pick out their forms to be in Hell, or the demon will choose them either they choose to be like them or not, but hey in Hell you are allowed to do whatever you wished to do in the Living before, but in Hell no one fucking care any shits you do without consequences or well what some sinners think soo that is...

▪︎▪︎▪︎

When Arthur fell to Hell after being mistaken for a deer in the woods of New Orleans, he didn't choose his demon but it chooses **Him** with some close similarities to a Deer; Deer ears above his head but formed closely to his hair which some might assume that it's his own hairstyle that was chosen, Antlers perched on his head, A deer tail hidden under the coat he was given in his form, pinstriped coat it is, followed with a red bowtie and a red dress shirt under the coat, all of it was red, along with his hair but with some black tuffs on his hair, added with a sharp grin that was left after his death.

His fall was not a hard fall like how other sinners had been through. Getting used to his new body was quick to adaption aside from the deer features on him, as the powers that he got in his hands once his fall was complicated to control at first, and many mistakes were made, but those mistakes only grew more to be accomplishments to him, as it was like the kills he got back in the living of being a Radio Host. So he uses those accomplishments and broadcasted through the night after he fell, climbing up to the Ranks and chose the name "Alastor" as what he is known for.

Conquering Overlords was the next step, but at how much power he has gotten and learn through the months being in Hell, this was an easy step for him. Each kill was broadcasted through the microphone he managed to have with him when he fell, as it was the only companion he has around when he discovered the Microphone is sentient. Sure it's strange at first, but it began to be useful in the latter end.

Demons and Sinners began calling him as the Radio Demon, even as boring it is, the power he possessed and the carnage he broadcasted through Hell drove fear on each sinners' or even demons' soul. He even became one of the Overlords even which gives more fear through Hell to not mess with the Radio Host, or they'll be something that they wished they weren't

=====

Nula Claymerry's fall through Hell was a hard landing as she was separated from her brother when she died in her 20s, the form that she choose was something she wished she was than what she is in the living world taking a small but cute form of a one-eyed demon with the name "Niffty" splattered over what she is.

Fallen through Hell as a Maid or a Cleaning lady with what most living souls would fall for, a cute, small, and most adorable features to adore for, covering the sins she's done or the features she hated to be shown, and even by the name she chose, she seems to be at least good at what she does. Willing to clean every stench or dust over Hell's streets nor even maybe on Homes or such.

She still had one motive when she fell; to be back with her brother and if it's meant to travel at the speed she was given than that should be easy... Right? Unless the new appearances they had might cause both to be confused and caused a bunch of troublesome events

Niffty is the same ranks as any other demon nor sinners in Hell, bellow the feet of the Overlords.

But she's one of the Demons that some used as their maids or cleaning lady in their houses whenever they needed a quick and swift demon to clean after you. Niffty is the one they called. No one knows where she lives in after getting the job done, but none had any shit or heart to ask the small demon where she live, but where ever she is, the place she lived are always squicky clean and Niffted like Niffty.

=====

An old war veteran, Robert killed in a War he participated with his comrades, fighting for the country he lived in. But as he fell through Hell, the form he was given was based on a tuxedo cat, brown and white rather than black and white like any common tuxedo cats in the living world or Earth it was called.

His form was given wings full of shapes on the cards you played in Solitare, but without the Kings, Queens, nor even Jokers and Aces. A hat as well added to the touch of his form. As he was basically was either cursed or gifted the form of being an anthropomorphic cat that talks and walks. Surely it'll be strange if he's on Earth, but he's in Hell now, none shall even bother his appearance nor how he is.

In Hell, he was called "Husk" by some, not that he cared with it, but Husk always been seen in Bars, joining in card games with other sinners, drinking alcohol on the side of it. Which the drinks in Hell are surprisingly good or even a blast to drink for any damn fool to have a taste of what Hell can deliver

The Casinos in Hell are quite a welcoming feel for Husk to visit a couple of times, even if he loses at times, it's still a great feel for him, "feels like home" they say. The veteran enjoys the Casinos as much as he's willing to bet and gamble more for a big play with the other sinners or fools in the Casino he visited from time to time.

=====

All of them fall at a specific time of date as they died, as they fell down with the sin/sins they've caused back on Earth. But wonder if they ever met each other, surely it'll be quite the blast...

=====

It was another normal day for Niffty, dusting, and cleaning, as usual, was she awaken from her slumber, cooking up a quick omelet for herself in the morning with a bit of wine on the side. Turning on the Radio as she cooked her breakfast, letting the tune of the Radio play in the room before there was interference on the Radio when Niffty was cutting down onions.

"Sorry for the interruptions my dear listeners, but today's broadcast we had a fine gentleman with us today, and he's been a wonderful gentleman to come by my show! Why on the scale of 6 to 600, how happy you are to be here, Sir?"

There were whines and muffled whimpers from the other end of the Radio, as the Radio host only laughs and ignores their whimpers, while Niffty was crushing the cut onions in a solid rock like platter with a bat that she has gotten from the last client that was "willing" to give her the bat aside from the cash they owe her for her last cleaning task given by the client.

"Wonderful! Now let's get start it with the opening for today!"

There was a gasp on the radio, as the muffled whimpers followed by, and gotten louder by the second before they were shushed by a hum the Radio Host. As Niffty was blending the cut onions with the corn she has skinned off the corn she just bought yesterday.

As a shred of the skin from the Radio Host's special guest can be heard, as the guest gasped and heavy breathing of dear guest, their heartbeats quickened when another slice was driven down to their skin, slicing what's to be their stomach, while Niffty on the other was just finished mixing the ingredients she needs to make her breakfast corncake with a wine as her drink of the day, as she turns on the stove, letting the fire burst up to the pan, as there were screams coming from the Radio, and she lowers the volume only to focus on her cooking.

5 minutes is up, and Niffty had made 15 corncakes just for herself, as she left the 10 in the fridge for later, while she sat herself down to eat the 5 she made for herself, while drinking a glass of wine on the side. The Radio Host has just finished his show as it back to the music that Niffty chooses to hear earlier.

Niffty cut a slice of the corncake using the knife while holding it with the fork, before tasting a bite of the cake, humming as she chews it slowly while her mind flies by to the voice of the Radio Host earlier

_That voice sounds familiar..._ I might have to give him a visit later She swallows and continues finishing her meal, drinking the wine after and left half for later, before cleaning the dishes on the sink, as she looked back over the notes in her room of what chores or tasks she was given for the day, and nods as the first thing on the list were her clients' needs. Which is just your normal cleaning lady in the house nor even A maid replacement for small restaurants in Hell who needed a quick and efficient maid for the job of each customer's pleasures.

\------

Husk is back gambling in the Casino he visited yesterday, trying his best to get a win or something out of it. Most of the time he almost wins, but the other players always got ahead of him, and win it. He needed to up his game more if he wanted to win and that's what Husk is willing to bet on.

\------

Alastor, on the other hand, has just finished his daily broadcast with a clean-cut kill of a sinner by the name of "Azura". 

_A wonderful name he has, but quite too sweet for my taste..._ Alastor hummed as he snapped his fingers and everything was back to how it was, clean and tidy with no blood or a limb or two left on the floor. Today was a normal and fine day for him, a kill plus a meal? Now that just wonderful!

But what he didn't expect for today was an unexpected visit from two lesser demons, a cleaning lady and cat nonetheless. Sure the cleaning lady can be useful for him aside from the cat, but he didn't know either that the cleaning lady was visiting him for a different reason, then being your average cleaning lady.

\------

Niffty just finished her cleaning tasks, and next on her list was groceries she needed, which she wonders why she left that on the list when she already finished that yesterday, soo she checked it off after and see what's next on the list. She grins what was next on the list, before going back to where she lived in, packing her bat on a purse after dressing up for her meeting with the Radio Host, even if she is uninvited but if it's something familiar to her and it's connected with her motives, and that will be up to her list to do for the day.

\------

Alastor walked down the streets of Hell, humming as he passes through the Park, looking down the roses that were added in the flower beds, smiling as usual as he picked one up as it withers once it was picked, he hummed as it withers, before looking to the side to see a couple of demons was staring at him

"Hel--" The demons quickly run off when he wanted to greet them, he rose a brow and continues his walk throughout the streets of Hell. Demons and Sinners continues to run away where ever the man walks in as he hummed and twirled his microphone as some comes by his path was left on a bloodshed after, and a hat was left after the bloodshed, and Alastor took it as a gift for his achievements and with a flick of his fingers and the hat is back to how it was before and he wore it through his walk, greeting some of the ladies on the streets who were just finishing up their meal of a spontaneously well kill, as they greet him back with a wave, while one of the ladies wave a hand of the victim's limb at him.

He smiles at the ladies and threw a hat at them, as one of them tries to catch it for their own, ending up trying to claw each other just for the Hat.

\------

Husk cursed under his breath when he loses again in a game of Poker over someone younger than he is. It irritates him, but he's still willing to try again and win it for himself.

"Trying your luck much, old man?" The younger demon asked, taunting the old veteran.

Husk smirks at the boy "You bet" he says as the cards and bits were to set down, as each player bet down how many they are going to add to the pook as it seems to be growing in the price that ones shall win in the play

As the cards were set, each player glared down their opponents as they began playing for the win of a huge bet as the price for the winner.

\------

Niffty sighed as she had searched around for Radio Host, but she seems to not find the man yet, as she had asked other sinners that if they had seen the Radio Host from the broadcast this morning and none seems to pay attention to her.

She even tried every bar she knows in Hell for any information about where the man is, but none was answered in her findings.

Niffty tugged her purse to her shoulder as she walks down streets with her arms crossed, as pass by a Casino after while checking down her list if there's something she can finish for a while before continuing her findings.

Before a cat demon was thrown out of the Casino, as there were voices from the casino insulting him and throwing his hat to the side, he shouts back at them and flipped them off with a sigh, putting his hat back on his head with an eye roll.

Niffty blinks and decided to approach the cat demon "Hey my name's Niffty, nice to meet you, Sir. Do you know where the Radio Man over the Radio today? I've been searching for him and I haven't found him. Can you help me find him or tell me where does this man live in?"

Husk blinks as he looks down at the shorter demon, as he eyed them weirdly _What the fuck is a kid doing here?_ His lips curved with a sigh as he speaks

"If you're searching for the Radio Demon that's just a suicide mission, kid" he replied, walking away from the smaller demon and looked around for a Bar to stay on.

Niffty blinks _The Radio Demon? What a strange name to be label as_ Niffty decided to follow the cat demon and asked more questions

"Oh, soo the man is called The Radio Demon? Well, that's strange. But do you know him? Or are you associated with him? And again where does this man live?"

Husk ignores her questions as he walks into a Bar with her following him around, sitting down beside him when he ordered a drink

"Soo do you know where he lives?" Niffty asked, grinning with hope, as Husk grabbed the bottle he ordered from the Bartender and pays them after, he takes a chug on his drink, ignoring Niffty

"Do you need any drink, Miss?" The bartender asked Niffty, as she looks up at the Bartender and smiles at them "Do you have any wine?" She asked, as the Bartender nods and hold their notes up

"Yes. What flavor do you please, Miss?" "Grape flavored, please" The bartender smiled and nods as he left to get what she ordered. Husk puts down his bottle and looked over to Niffty

"You drink, kid?" He asked and Niffty grins at him "Yup, only wine though" she replied, smiling at him as he smiled back

"Niffty your name, huh?" "Mmhm. And you?" "Husk" he replied plainly before taking another shot of booze and wiped his mouth after, Niffty giggled

"I see, that name really suits you a lot" she complimented and Husk rolled his eyes "Thanks..." he mumbled, as the Bartender walks back to them and gives Niffty her drink, she grins at them and pays them after once she was sipping down the wine she ordered, before she picked up her notes and pen from her purse, and clicked her pen, crossing a few things off her list and sighed at the last thing she hasn't finished, curving her lip to a pout, resting on her left palm.

"Hhmm... Where does this man live?... His voice sounds very familiar..." she said, thinking out loud to herself, staring down her notes in silence. Husk blinks and looked over the notes she had and raised a brow at it.

"Workaholic much?"

Niffty raised her head up to look at Husk "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked as she placed down her pen.

Husk points at the notes on the table "That list ya have there" Niffty looks back at her notes, confused

"Do you ever rest and take a break?" Husk asked, drinking more on his booze

"Nope! I only rest when the job's done. And right now I need to know where this Radio Demon is. But I haven't found any traces of where he is. And this just frustrating! I thought it would be easy but guess not..." she fussed a bit with a sigh, twirling her pen on her hair.

Husk blinked slightly as his ear twitched at why Niffty was searching for the Radio Demon for _Damn, this kid really wants to see that creep, huh?_ He eyed Niffty's notes again, and put his booze down and get off his seat, tapping Niffty's shoulder, and she looks up at him

"I know where that Radio Demon you're searching for lives, kid" he says, Niffty's eye beamed happily as she stands up from her seat while turning around facing Husk

"Really?! Where, where, where?" She asked grabbing Husk's shoulder, shaking him slightly, as he grabbed her arms off his shoulder and place them down when he chuckled

"You sure are determined to find this man, are you kid?"

Niffty was still grinning, nodding happily at him as she picked up her notes and pen, then place it back at her purse, jumping down from her seat, Husk rolled his eyes before walking out of the Bar with Niffty following happily, hopping around while she follows him.

\------

\------

Alastor has finished his walk around Hell's street, walking back to humble aboat which was The Radio Tower that's where he works in daily, as well being his home on hell after getting a territory nor land for himself to own and lived in.

The Radio Tower was a big place, not as big as a Mansion, but it was pretty big can be fitting for more than one person to live in. The inside interior of the Radio Tower seems like what you would see in a small cabin; A brick-made fireplace with small black fences on then, pointing upwards like arrows for a bow, two red couches set down on the opposite sides of the fireplace, a red carpet with yellow patterns on bellow the two couches, a sofa on the side of the room, facing back from the window which were covered with crimson curtains, and a table in front of the sofa with a small Radio on top of it, while there were stairs going up to the second floor beside a door under it.

A creak of the doorknob screeches as the door was pushed and reveal the Radio Demon is back home.

Colorful eyes glow in the dark as they sensed someone has come back home, Alastor flicked the lights on, as a few of the creatures in the dark hisses at the bright light shining above them, while a few runs up to Alastor and chatter up to him, only statics came out of their mouths, but Alastor has learned to understand what these shadowy creatures are saying through the years he ruled as an Overlord.

"Oh, why that's quite wonderful! I'm sure it'll be a delight to the taste" Alastor commented cheerfully at the shadowy creature on his shoulder, as it claps its hands and flew away upstairs, where the kitchen is

Alastor walks up to one of the couches and sat down on it, as the door was already closed behind him after he entered. Alastor summons out a book and a cup of coffee for himself, as he opens the book and began reading, while the shadows do their own thing around the Tower

\------

\------

"Over there"

Niffty looks up where Husk was pointing at; A large red tower with patterns around its architectures, as it has a gap above the tower bellow the roof, showing where the view of Hell can be seen clearly above the Tower

"That's where that Radio Demon lives" Husk exclaimed, as he looks back down at Niffty

"Are you really sure you want to meet that guy? He's just going to kill you if you even dare touch him"

Niffty blinks and looks back at Husk "Well, maybe. But if he is like how my brother sounds like then it must be him! I know it!" She replied, full in determination to encounter the Radio Demon.

Husk sighs and leads Niffty closer to the Tower, as Niffty blinks a bit when Husk knocks at the door. There was no reply from the other side, Niffty frowns and knocked at the door slightly

"Hello?... My name's Niffty and I was told this where the Radio Demon lives in. May--" she paused and look at Husk for a bit then back at the door "May we come in?"

Husk raised a brow at her at the constitution of "We" as he backed off a bit

"What the fuck do you mean we, kid?"

As Husk yelled that out to Niffty, the air grew thin as Husk's ear twitch at the sense of danger as he pushed Niffty to his back, shielding her, when a flash of red and black passed behind them, as Husk in an instincts kicks in and growls protectively over whoever is trying to surround them, while Niffty looked up at Husk, confused wondering what makes the cat demon soo tense, not knowing there was something small crawled around her feet and grabbed her down as she screamed, and Husk looks back at where Niffty was and reach out to her when he shouts "Kid!" before he was pulled back slightly by force

As a chuckle rang behind the old veteran as his fur tensed up, when he quickly turns and was faced with what a maniacal grin, teeth as sharp as a shark's teeth, eyes that were formed to radio dials that you see on an old kind of Radio, glowing red at the figure's face, as their antlers are noticeably growing bigger and spreading farther.

Husk backed up a few steps away from the wendigo like creature, as he kept his stance in a defensive mode, arching his wings wider to look intimidating to his opponent. Niffty struggle under the grip of what can be seen as giant black tentacles from another realm, tightening it's grip around her waist, grunting as she tried to move her arms out of the giant tentacle gripping around her.

The wendigo steps forward to the feline, smiling wider than any average demon or sinner can do, as it looks somewhat unsettling to a human eye.

"I'll give you on the count to 10 to run... One..... Two..."

Husk growled as his ears were bent down not wanting to let his guard down, but he decided to go with his guts and turns a tail to run from wendigo even if it's a bad idea, but his guts telling him to run, so he runs away.

Niffty notices Husk running away as she shouts back for him, as this caught the wendigo's attention, walking closer and closer to her while she continues to struggle.

The wendigo tilts their head as it watches Niffty's movements, her struggles as well her facial expression, smiling like a maniac, as the raised her head to meet their eyes, glaring down to her as she gulped a bit but keep struggling under the tentacle grip.

"What's a little charming darling like you coming right here for? Didn't anyone warn you not to come here?"

Niffty's eyes widened when she heard the voice from the wendigo

"A-A-Arthur, is that *cough* y-you?"

The wendigo grew quiet while Niffty continued to struggle under the tentacle that was wrapped around her tightly as she coughed a bit for breath, before Niffty's purse slip out from her shoulder as it fell down and the wendigo goes over to picked up the purse, sniffing at it as a scent of lavender filled through their nose, as they looked back at Niffty and waved his hand off, as the tentacles slowly unwrap Niffty from its tight grip, releasing the little lady for it. Niffty coughed a bit, rubbing her neck with her hand when a dark crimson glove was land out for her to hold, as she looks up and see a man with bright yellow smile, and red irises looking down at her, showing tender smile at her as she blinked and took his hand to stand back up her feet.

The man chuckled, as he was fixing his bowtie "Well I'm really sorry for the interruptions earlier, darling. But did you just called me "Arthur"?" The man asked, "Yes, isn't that your name?" Niffty questioned the man as he laughed at her

"My dear, I think you've come to the wrong person!" This makes Niffty felt embarrassed on herself of thinking the Radio Host was her brother

"But..." Niffty looks up when the man continues speaking "That name do sounds familiar, but I assumed it's someone you are closed to?" Niffty nodded slowly and looks down _And I thought he was **him**... That's dumb of me..._

"Well yes actually, Arthur was my brother. And I was separated from him when I fall down here" she explained, frowning slightly, as she grabbed a small photo from her purse looking down at it before ripping it in half and thrown it to the side as it fell to the ground like a leaf or two with a frustrated sigh.

"Well, I should be going now. I'm sorry to buy your time, Sir" Niffty said, waving goodbye at the man while the man blinks, and seemed to be looking down at the photo she ripped in half before going up to her with his hand on her shoulder, Niffty blinked and looks back at him "Yes?"

"Bebelle, I t'ink you have found who you are looking for, sha" The man said without any radio interference on his voice, this makes Niffty gasped and launch herself to the man, wrapping her arms around him, hugging the man.

Alastor flinches as the little lady hugged him, as the shadows behind him started to growl and glare at the smaller demon before Alastor glared at them to stay down, as he patted the little lady's head, as she giggled and looks up him

"Well, you look pretty different, brother. Did you choose it?" Niffty asked, letting him go from the hug, as Alastor ruffled her hair again

"Why don't we talk about this inside, my dear? I'll have coffee ready for you, sister"

Niffty only smiled and nods at him, as she follows him inside as the two began talking about how or what lead them here

As Niffty discovered that her brother prefers to be called "Alastor" instead of "Arthur", like her name she preferred to be known as "Niffty" rather than "Nula".

Alastor seems to enjoy Niffty's company and felt content to be reunited with her again, even though he still thinks they could have met sooner than later, but fate is quite a harsh Mister they are. But he was glad to have her around again, the least he won't need to feel like he was missing something under the persona he has taken on and be known as.

Aside from it, the two siblings are quite glad to be back like old times, leaving Husk on the run back to a Bar only to pass himself out only for him to forget what happened just now, and hoped he ends up elsewhere than there...


	2. Finding the right person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is still not convinced that Niffty is his sister & Niffty is there to prove him that she is his sister by a couple of trivial questions back & forth between the two

"I see... But I'm not convinced, dear"

"What?!"

Niffty dropped the cup of coffee she was given when she stands up on the couch she was sitting on, as the shadowy creatures that were behind Alastor caught the cup in time before it hits the floor, grumbling at Niffty before flying away to the kitchen

"But you said I found the right person, Arth--" A finger was placed on Niffty's lips as she looks up at Alastor before put his finger down and to his back

"Yes, I have told you that you did. But that hasn't convinced me yet, darling" Alastor replied, sitting back down on the couch, as he took a sip of coffee from his cup while Niffty pouted and sits back down on her couch as well

"But..." Alastor looks up when he put down his cup of coffee, walking up to Niffty "We can make a deal to make it official?" He said, flicking his ear slightly as a green aura began to conceal around them, making some furniture moved back by the wind as the shadows behind Alastor began chanting and cheering happily.

Niffty stares at the aura around them in awe, before staring back at Alastor then his hand, then back at him as she grins when an idea popped out of her mind as she stands up and places both of her hands on Alastor's palm

"How about this, you asked me a bunch of trivial questions and I answer it correctly, then we make a deal"

Alastor rose a brow at it, but consider it was a harmless idea, he nods before Niffty giggled and hugged him again which he tensed up before she let go and sat down on the couch, as Alastor does the same sat on the opposite couch beside the fireplace, putting more wood on the fire as it burns it down to a crisp of ashes.

Niffty was giggling happily on her seat as Alastor think up a question or two for her to answer

A few minutes passed as Niffty was swinging her feet happily in her seat as Alastor finally found a couple of questions for Niffty to answer

"What's your brother's favorite color?" Alastor asked going over the easy questions first

Niffty looks up and giggled "That's too easy! Of course, red is my brother's favorite, like the red wine Mom let us taste that one time and I got sick of it" she said, giggling happily as she remanence of the time when she and her brother got the taste of Red Wine that their father never allow them to have, but their mother sneaks it in for them to have a sip. Although Niffty or well Nula got a bad stomachache after it and can't really go to school one time. Which was a bummer to her since she promised to bring some cookies for her friends in school.

But well she's in Hell now, wonder if her friends still remember her or not. Is another story to tell~

Alastor chuckled at her answer as he did recall a sister of his feeling sick after tasting red wine

"Alright... What is your brother's profession before falling down here?"

Niffty blinks and smiled "Well... I know my brother wants to be a Hunter one time, but he ends up being the Radio Host in... Uuumm... I think it was in New York...? Or probably in New Jersey..? I don't really remember where it was, but somewhere south I think...?" She replied with a blank stare at Alastor as his ear twitched a little

_Interesting...._ "Does your brother ever murder anyone?"

This stunt Niffty a bit, as Alastor only grins when Niffty began to think

"Uumm... Maybe...? I know he used to tell me stories about what he broadcast on the Radio. And he sometimes brings back a big bag of... I think it was raw meat, but... I don't know if he ever murders anyone. I know I have one time..." she said, trailing off a bit when her mind goes over a memory of the first time she had done something that what's in her parents' eyes was horrid and uncalled for back when she was alive. And she still hanged to it. A _bit_ that is.

Alastor blinked when she trailed off from her sentences, as he tilted his head to the left looking straight at Niffty's facial expression as she seems to be staring at the ground like she was rewatching an event in her mind. Alastor cleared his throat to catch her attention as he smiled when she looks back at him

"Quite interesting. You ever ask your brother if he has or not, dear?"

"Well, I never actually. Plus, if it's personal. Arthur never tell anyone, even me or Mom" Alastor nods and hummed at her answer

"I see. But you've mentioned that you have killed someone on Earth? Mind me knowing who they are?" He asked as his curiosity peeks its interest at what Niffty answered before

Niffty blinks as she fiddle around her hands, looking down at them, still having a blank expression on her face

"Well... They were a man I think... And they're pretty hot? And I think I like him before... Yeah, I did like him until he tried to mistreat my brother's name when they taught he was a Cannibal. Like my brother eats meat, but I never think he ever ate anyone!" Niffty explained as her expression changed from blank to her glaring at one of Alastor's shadows like they had said something that pissed her off her heels or shoes for that matter.

Alastor seems to be content with her answers knowing full well that she has no idea of his old attentions back on Earth are somewhat truth, but he's glad that she hadn't caught it up that whoever she ends up killing was assuming the right answer but glad he doesn't make it too tell the tale of their discoveries.

"And well..... I chopped his head and make it as a gift for Mom & Dad. But they didn't like it & kicked me out of the house before my brother came back home from what I remember" she added with a giggle as Alastor has his brow raised "Oh really? I supposed your mother and father think of you like such of failure that they kicked you out?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Niffty asked as she looks up at him when Alastor goes up to her, holding her chin up to meet his gaze

"What I mean dear, that they grew bored of you and prefer your brother over yourself. Like how hilarious it was to know your parents think you were just a burden, a bore of a child from a family that you thought cares about you, but they grew bored once you grew and does what's to them is Unnecessary! Oh, how I wish to see their faces and yours as well!" He explained darkly with a cackle on the end before sitting back down on his couch, leaving Niffty to think about what he told her.

As he noticed that her lips began to quiver "They grew b-bored of me?..." she sputter out, taking the words from Alastor to heart as her lips quiver even more "B-But Dad even told me that I-I was his Amai chīsana tenshi...." Niffty's eyes began to water as her hand becoming fists while her head is looking down is shock and realization that her parents might never actually cared for her

"Soshite, soreha subete usodeshita ka? ... Watashi wa kare ni totte usodesu! ?" Niffty shouts, glaring over nowhere before she grabbed one of Alastor's shadows that were hanging beside her and began punching it down vigorously, shouting and yelling at it angrily as some of the shadows hid behind Alastor for safety while Alastor only watched, seemingly amused and entertained at a little lady like her seems to have vengeance filled in her, he might need that kind of power by his side.

Alastor took another sip of his coffee before giving it to the shadows as he waved his hand when they leave him be as he approaches Niffty who was panting lightly, smiling down at the shadow as raised another fist for the final blow as the shadow bellow her was trying to shake their head that they have enough being her punching bag

"Watashi wa anata o taikutsu sa semashita ka? ! Sate, anata no kao ga subete akaku somatte iru ka dō ka mite mimashou, ha~a~tsu! ?"

The shadow yelped and closed their 'eyes' as Alastor grabbed Niffty's fist and chuckled as she looks back up at him

"I think that's enough for now" he said letting Niffty's arm go, as she blinked and looks down at the shadow and frowned

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your friend, Sir. I'm sorry!"Niffty apologizes as Alastor only chuckle at her

"No need to be sorry, dear. I think you've proven enough for me to believe that you are my sister, Bebelle" he reassured, as Niffty gasped and looks up at Alastor, bouncing a bit in her steps

"R-Really?!" Alastor chuckled at her reaction and patted her head with a slight nod, and Niffty squealed pulling Alastor to a tight hug, while Alastor only stands there and lets her hug him for a moment, as he blinked and looked down at Niffty as his head was tilted to the left to see her expression that was well... Cute. To say the least.

Alastor never fond of anything sweet or even adorable, to say the least. He seems to walk away from those kinds of things, but what's Niffty doing now makes him think that maybe she is related to him. Sure his memory was a blur after obtaining his powers as an Overlord, and there is much that he has forgotten from the living realm that for him to discover more.

But for now, he's going to cherish this moment, and anything came to harm Niffty will be the last time they'll see the light of day, or in this case, they'll be sent down to the Void where none remembers them for their whole internity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪︎Amai chīsana tenshi = Sweet little Angel
> 
> ▪︎Soshite, soreha subete usodeshita ka? ... Watashi wa kare ni totte usodesu! ? = And that was all a lie?... I'm a lie to him?
> 
> ▪︎Watashi wa anata o taikutsu sa semashita ka? ! Sate, anata no kao ga subete akaku somatte iru ka dō ka mite mimashou, ha~a~tsu! ? = I bore you, huh?! Well let's see if your face are all fucking red after, huh?!
> 
> Still using Google translate a bit fer a few parts ^^'


End file.
